Tel est pris
by Ishtar205
Summary: Harry et Drago enterrent la hache de guerre, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons... Meilleurs ennemis du monde, ou un peu plus ? Yaoi HPDM. Pas de spoiler. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Tel est pris…**

Ya-oi HPDM

**Petites précisions** :

1) Rien à moi, tout à JKR (comme vous vous en doutez)

2) Ceci est un yaoi (histoire d'amour entre mecs, et en l'occurence entre Harry et Drago), et il va y avoir des lemons (scènes explicites interdites en salle au moins de 17 ans, tout le monde a compris ?). Donc, personne ne vous oblige à lire si ça vous gêne/dégoûte/choque etc...

**Prologue**

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry Potter, tout joyeux de commencer enfin sa septième et dernière année, cherchait — une fois n'est pas coutume — son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Il voulait le voir seul et se promenait donc dans le train en attendant le moment propice. Lorsqu'il le vit seul, il entra rapidement et en vint aussitôt au fait de peur de perdre cette occasion, ou que le serpentard fasse une réflexion qui lui fasse perdre son sang-froid.

- « La guerre de l'an dernier », se lanca-t-il, « m'a montré la nécessité de relativiser un grand nombre de choses et je me suis aperçu que la haine que je te portais en faisait partie. Rétrospectivement, cette haine m'a semblé plutôt stupide et puérile, puisque dans la mesure où l'on se déteste depuis le premier jour, aucun de nous n'a essayé de connaître l'autre. Je propose de remédier à cela. Et la solution est simple : puisqu'à mon avis on se hait plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il suffit de changer nos habitudes. Moi en tout cas je te hais par habitude. Et j'en ai assez. Je ne le supporte plus. Accepterais-tu que nous enterrions la hache de guerre une fois pour toutes ? Profitons de notre dernière année pour essayer sinon de devenir amis — on décidera si c'est possible en temps voulu — du moins de cesser ces constantes querelles qui nous pourrissent la vie et, si on ne peut faire mieux, au moins de nous haïr _cordialement_. »

- « Tu sais que tu es un marrant Potter », répliqua Malefoy, « La haine cordiale… c'est bien une idée de gryffondor ! » « Mais bon », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la tête du Survivant, « ça me va. » « Et oui », continua-t-il ironiquement en voyant Potter faire de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa surprise de l'entendre dire une chose pareille, « tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait un bilan cet été ! »

- « Alors », dit Harry avec un grand sourire, « meilleurs… ennemis du monde ? »

- « Tope-là ! », dit Drago en lui serrant la main sans, pour une fois, chercher à lui écraser les doigts, « Et maintenant file retrouver tes potes, ils vont croire que je t'ai mangé tout cru ! »

- « Dans tes rêves Malefoy, ils savent bien que je peux te battre les mains attachées dans le dos ! », dit Harry avec le grand sourire qui ne l'avais plus quitté depuis que Malefoy avait accepté son offre, « A plus, à Poudlard. Et n'oublie pas de faire passer le mot à tes chers serpentards, pendant que je me charge des gryffondors. »

- « A plus, mon petit Potter », murmura Drago quand Harry eût passé la porte.

Un grand sourire fleurit à son tour sur les lèvres du serpentard, mais il était très différent de celui du gryffondor. Il était si féroce, si carnassier qu'il aurait sûrement inquiété Harry sur les véritables intentions de Malefoy s'il avait pu le voir. « Oh oui Potter cette dernière année va être très… intéressante, j'en suis sûr. »

**Alors**, vous voulez la suite ? Review please... Et si vous n'aimez pas, reviewer quand même, j'essaierai de m'amméliorer...

J'essaierai d'updater tous les lundis... Le rendez-vous est pris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Comme vous vous en doutez, tout à JKR, rien à moi…

…sauf le yaoi ! Donc, je **rappelle** que les homphobes n'ont rien à faire ci et que les âmes sensibles lisent à leurs risques et périls ce qui suit : ce chapitre reste chaste, mais un lemon (enfin, ou deux, ou trois, faut voir… — Qui a dit "Chic chic chic"— lol) est prévu…

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Surprise !**

**Novembre, Poudlard, au bord du lac.**

Enterrer la hache de guerre, c'est facile à dire ; mais en pratique, gryffondors et serpentards mirent un long moment à ne plus se chercher sans cesse noise. Enfin, vers novembre, les efforts de leurs deux "princes", comme tout le monde appelait Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, commencent à porter leurs fruits. Mais, pour que cela continue, ils sont obligés de se "fréquenter" beaucoup plus, et qui plus est, beaucoup plus régulièrement, pour éviter tout dérapage sur le long terme. Or bizarrement, tout narquois et moqueur que se montre Malefoy — qui n'est pas serpentard pour rien —, et tout réservé et prudent que reste Potter — qui n'est pas le Survivant pour rien —, ils prennent plaisir à converser, ce qui les étonne d'ailleurs autant l'un que l'autre.

Ainsi, lorsque Harry, qui rêvassait près du lac à l'abri des regards, vit arriver Drago, il lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir un moment avec lui. Malefoy s'assit en observant Potter avec attention.

« Mais », s'exclama-t-il, « t'as enfin enlevé tes lunettes ! »

« Oui, j'ai décidé de les casser "accidentellement" au cours d'un entraînement de Quidditch et depuis je les remplace par des lentilles. », répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« T'as raison, comme ça on voit mieux tes si beaux yeux… »

« Euh… arrête de me charrier Malefoy », dit Harry en rougissant.

« Ah ce que c'est que d'avoir mauvaise réputation ! Quand on est sincère, personne ne s'en rend compte. », s'exclama théâtralement le serpentard. « Et pourtant Potter », continua-t-il avec le même jeu outré, « physiquement tu es tout à fait mon type et je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin plonger sans obstacle dans tes superbes yeux verts. » Et il prit la main de Harry pour l'embrasser.

Harry, pris au dépourvu, voulut éclater de rire, mais la façon dont le serpentard lui embrassait la main le coupa dans son élan. Il lui avait déposé un baiser sur le dos de la main, comme un gentleman, mais au lieu de le lâcher, il lui avait retourné la main et était en ce moment-même fort occupé à en embrasser la paume, et passionément en plus !

« Mais à quoi tu joues, Malefoy ! »

« Je ne joue pas, Potter. »

« Qu'est- ce que tu veux ? »

« Toi. »

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair, mais Harry ne s'attendait tellement pas à une telle franchise de la part du serpentard qu'il en perdit encore plus ses moyens et ne put que balbutier :

« Mais, tu… enfin… je veux dire… enfin… quoi… que… »

« _Insonorus_ », fit Malefoy en sortant sa baguette. Et il expliqua au gryffondor qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche dans un vain effort pour parler : « Ça sert à rien, je t'ai jeté un sort de mutisme. Tu me fatiguais Potter à bégayer comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te rendre ta voix. Seulement avant, j'ai vraiment très envie de faire ça » et il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres douces et soyeuses se posèrent sur celles d'Harry qui, complètement dépassé par les événements, ne se défendit pas et finit même par s'abandonner aux sensations inédites que lui procurait le serpentard. Sentant les lèvres du gryffondor s'entrouvir, Malefoy murmura « _Sonorus_ » en un sourire victorieux — il voulait entendre Harry soupirer et gémir sous ses baisers — et s'empressa de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Survivant. Quand leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago pour le forcer à accentuer son baiser et gémit doucement.

Quand Malefoy cessa, Harry ouvrit les yeux — se rendant compte seulement à ce moment-là qu'il les avait fermés sous le plaisir que lui avait procuré le baiser de Drago — et ce qu'il lut dans les yeux gris acier du serpentard le stupéfia tant qu'il n'esquissa pas un geste ni ne dit un mot tandis que Malefoy se levait et partait sans se retourner.

* * *

Alors ? Comment ça je suis sadique de couper ici, non, vous croyez ? Ben si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Mais je vous préviens, tuer l'auteur n'avance jamais à rien ! (lol )

La suite lundi prochain…

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Dark Amy** : Le sourire carnassier de Drago a-t-il tenu ses promesses selon toi ?

**Faraon** : Désolée, la suite n'est pas très longue non plus, mais j'update toutes les semianes, ça compense, non ? J'espère que ta curiosité est toujours là, l'éveiller c'est le but de tout auteur ! lol .

**Himitsu no fire** : Moi aussi j'aime ce genre d'histoire, comme tu t'en doutes ! lol. Mais tape pas ton ordinateur, la suite arrive… tous les lundis, si j'arrive à tenir mes engagements… Si t'aime ce genre d'histoire, j'ai publié sur le site une autre HPDM et une HPSR aussi…

**Léa Cerise** : Ben, la suite c'est maintenant (lol) et a priori, j'essaierai d'updater tous les lundis…

**Mifibou** : Je suis ponctuelle comme tu vois… cela va-t-il durer ? Quel suspense ! lol. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes, mais Harry n'est pas pompeux, il est juste un peu solennel. En fait, même si c'est un gryffondor, il appréhende un peu cette situation : Drago pourrait lui rire au nez, donc il est anxieux de voir sa réaction, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas complètement naturel, en plus, même s'il veut faire la paix, il doit se contrôler parce que face à son ennemi de toujours, il a les insultes qui lui montent aux lèvres par réflexe… Bref, je vais peut-être m'arrêter là, parce que j'ai bien senti que c'était pas un reproche, mais je tenais à expliquer ce ton effectivement un peu surprenant de la part de notre Survivant adoré. A la semaine prochaine, j'espère.

**Sahada** : Merci.

**Snape Black Rose** : J'adore ton pseudonyme, même si voir Snape et Black dans la même phrase, ça fait un choc… (lol). Sinon, comme tu vois, je suis ponctuelle, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a bien détendue après ton cours de chimie (3h, brrr.. j'en ai des frissons d'horreur rien que d'y penser ! Et je te plains de tout cœur. Ben oui, je suis une littéraire pur sucre môa !)

**Zaïka** : Voilà ! (lol )


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2. Je suis d'une ponctualité exemplaire, je m'étonne moi-même.

Petit rappel :

1) j'emprunte tout à JKR sauf le scénar, par conséquent, j'écris avec pour seule récompense d'être lue ! D'ailleurs, je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé, vous trouverez mes RAR à la fin du chapitre.

2) ceci est une fic yaoi, et même si ce chapitre est soft…

— Encore ?

— Qui a dit ça ? Ah, c'est toi Drago ?

— Ouais… j'en ai marre moi, quand est-ce que je me fais Potter ?

— Drago ! Enfin ! On est seulement au chapitre 2 !

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, c'est quand même une histoire d'amour que j'écris !

— Je me répète, mais : et alors ?

— Et alors le lemon n'est pas pour maintenant.

— Méchanteuh !

— Niark niark niark…

Excusez-moi, je reprend : comme vous l'avez compris, ma fic n'est ni pour les mineurs, ni pour les homophobes, ni pour les prudes !

Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une petite explication s'impose. **

**POV Drago.**

**Dans la tour Serpentard, Drago est dans sa chambre. Il rentre tout juste de son tour dans le parc. **

"Oh oui, cette année allait être intéressante !"

Et le même sourire carnassier que dans le train reparut sur son visage. Mais en plus, de façon surprenante, Malefoy rayonnait aussi de satisfaction et de contentement.

"Alors mon petit Drago, le bilan de ce baiser avec Potter ? Hum… intéressant et surprenant. Je crois que je vais vraiment bien m'amuser avec ce petit gryffondor. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Il faut dire qu'il a vraiment un corps à tomber ce mec. Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte, ce qui ajoute à son charme. Et puis, il est trop chou quand il rougit !

Il ne devait pas savoir que j'aimais les garçons, ah ah ! Ça lui a fait un choc, sûrement autant que de découvrir qu'il les aimait aussi.

Mais mon vieux, si j'avais su que ça serait aussi facile de l'embrasser, je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps !

Enfin, en même temps, je suis irrésistible !

Et puis, quel acteur je fais. Sans me vanter, ça c'était de la mise en scène. Je lui ai coupé le sifflet avec mon sort de silence, niark niark niark !

Oh oui, je vais vraiment bien m'amuser ! Vivement les vacances de Noël ! Cette année, je crois que je vais rester à Poudlard, avec mon petit gryffondor préféré… "

**POV Harry.**

**Dans la tour Gryffondor, Harry est dans sa chambre. Il rentre tout juste de son tour dans le parc. **

"Il s'est passé quoi là ? Malefoy m'a embrassé !

Non, c'est pas possible !

Oh là là", gémit-il en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Mais c'est pas le pire.

Non, le pire c'est que jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait cet effet-là.

Évidemment, je ne parle pas de celui de Cho, c'était une fille ; mais même… Faut dire qu'il embrasse comme un dieu !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Arrête de délirer, Potter.

Tu vas pas te mettre à fantasmer sur lui quand même, même si c'est sans conteste le plus beau mec de Poudlard.

Si j'avais su que lui aussi il aimait les garçons…

Non, non, non, ne vas pas dans cette direction.

Arrête de délirer, il ne s'est rien passé !

Voilà c'est ça, on oublie.

Et on se calme.

Respire.

ZEN ! "

* * *

**Alors ?**

NON, pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Je sais, je sais, il est court ce chapitre, mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition… en même temps, il est je crois nécessaire, sinon je ne l'aurais pas écrit !

Le prochain chapitre est un POV Harry qui n'est pas si ZEN que ça… je ne vous en dis pas plus. Vous l'aurez lundi prochain…

Une p'tite review ? Je vous jure que c'est plus efficace que de me tuer... si, si, je vous jure ! Allez, GO ! LOL !

**Les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Dark Amy** : Comme tu le vois je suis réglée comme une horloge. Il y a un nouveau sourire carnassier dans ce chapitre et il devrait aussi tenir ses promesses : je pense que tu seras pas déçu (ou déçue ?).

**Drake miako** : Désolée encore un chapitre court, mais promis le prochain est plus long… Pour le sadisme, je suis pas encore une pro, mais ce coup-ci je crois que j'ai nettement progressé…

**Farahon** : Si tu as trouvé que j'étais sadique, qu'est-ce que tu dois penser maintenant !

**Gotika** : Heureusement que c'est par écrit qu'on reviewe, sinon je serais devenue sourde ! Mais bon, si tu veux, tu peux recommencer, ça prouve que tu aimes, alors je ne me plains absolument pas ! En plus, vu mes propres reviews, ça serait malvenu… Lol !

**Hana Uchiwa** : La suite est là, mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour que Drago passe de nouveau à l'action… Néanmoins, il est pas mignon quand il met ses plans au point ?

**Himitsu no fire**: Je suis encore ponctuelle cette fois-ci, et j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de ton impatience… Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ton chapitre, mais je le ferai, promis. Et puis, une histoire en vaut toujours la peine, alors, écris, n'hésite pas.

**Kimmy Lyn** : Etes-vous toujours fière de moi, Maître ? Ce coup-ci, je crois que niveau sadisme, j'ai fais des progrès : un chapitre court et où il ne se passe rien… lol !

**Lucy-hp** : Je te répondrai pas, tu verras bien ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Drago. Na ! Mais t'inquiète pas je ne sais écrire que de jolies histoires d'amour. A lundi prochain j'espère…

**Patdrue** : J'ai bien compris le fond de ta pensée ! La suite est là… je sais, elle est courte, mais je suis ponctuelle, c'est déjà ça. Alors, à lundi prochain, j'espère…

**Sahada** : Euh… je crois que je vais arrêter de dire que je suis pas sadique… lol. Mais, je suis ponctuelle, ça compense un peu, non ?

**Serpentis-draco** : Oui, ça te dérange ? Lol !

**Snape Black Rose** : Désolée le chapitre est court, mais j'espère que ça t'a quand même fait oublier ton cours de chimie. A lundi prochain…

**Vert emeraude** : Non je te dirai pas ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Drago ! En revanche je te promets la happy end, je suis pas JKR, môa. Lol !

**Zaika** : J'ai peur que Ryry d'amour ne soit pas très gryffondor sur ce coup-là, mais je t'en dirai pas plus…


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! C'est moi, au jour dit ! C'est lundi je publie ! Lol !

Bon, alors, troisième chapitre, ou comment rendre fou un Harry quand on s'appelle Drago…

— « Il me rend pas fou ! »

— « Tiens, Harry… bonjour quand même ! »

— grommellements indistincs

— « Je vais prendre ça pour un bonjour : je suis magnanime, parce que t'es tout chamboulé par Drago… »

— « Même pas vrai ! »

— « A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? »

— « Tiens, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

— « Je passais par là, j'ai vu de la lumière… Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Harry ? »

— « Je ne suis pas rouge ! »

— « Il a raison, Drago, il est pas rouge… Il est cramoisi ! Hi hi hi !»

— « JE NE SUIS PAS CRAMOISI ! ET ARRETEZ DE RIGOLER TOUS LES DEUX ! ARRETEZ ! MAIS ARRETEZ! »

— « Excuse-moi Harry », dit Ishtar en s'essuyant les yeux (oui, moi je pleure souvent de rire), « mais t'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves ! »

— « T'es si mignon, que je vais t'embrasser ! »

— « Me touche pas Malefoy ! Et toi, Ishtar, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire… »

Et il part en courant, Drago à ses trousses. Ishtar respire un grand coup pour se calmer…

Désolée de cette interruption : qui veut prendre les paris ? Cédera, cédera pas…

— « Ishtar, je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

— « Oups ! »

Bon alors, je fais juste mes rappels :

1) Je ne suis pas JKR, sinon ça se saurait… Les reviews sont donc mon seul salaire, alors surtout ne vous gênez pas… D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont reviewé, un grand merci, vous trouverez les RAR comme d'habitude en fin de chapitre.

2) J'écris du yaoi, et là c'est même un Harry/Dray (vous ne vous en doutiez même pas) !

Donc, tous ceux qui ont tourné de l'œil rien qu'en lisant cette intro, ben, au revoir !

Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture ! Ishtar regarde autour d'elle puis murmure : Et si vous voulez parier, adressez-vous à Fred et George Weasley, ils me transmettront !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pris au piège. **

**POV Harry.**

Mais comment faire pour oublier quand Malefoy prend un malin plaisir, en serpentard vicieux qu'il est, à jouer avec mes nerfs.

D'abord, le lendemain de l'"incident", me voyant perdu dans mes pensées, en me croisant dans un couloir, il me lance : « Alors, Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? » Puis il ajoute en baissant la voix pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre : « J'ai pourtant annulé le sort de mutisme. A moins que ce ne soit l'effet de notre dernière "dicussion" ? » Et il me lance une œillade discrète mais oh combien explicite.

Non mais quel culot ! Et moi, évidemment, je suis resté sans réaction. Je rage de voir ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Lorsque je devais me défendre contre ses piques haineuses ou méprisantes, je n'avais aucun problème ; mais lorsqu'il me regarde, losqu'il me parle comme maintenant, je ne sais plus que rougir ! Et ça m'énerve de me sentir si… désarmé.

Sans compter qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté là. En cours de potion, où nous sommes en binôme — c'était une idée de Rogue pour me pourrir la vie ; et quand il a été mis au courant de notre trêve… ah rien que pour voir sa tête, ça valait grave le coup ! — il passe son temps à me frôler, à se coller derrière moi sous prétexte de vérifier la couleur de la potion dans le chaudron… Un de ces jours, il va se le prendre dans la gueule le chaudron ! Et quand je lui demande de me laisser tranquille, il prend l'air le plus innocent du monde et le plus ironique — c'est tout Malefoy ça, il n'y a que lui pour arriver à faire passer des émotions contradictoires dans le même regard. C'est que ses yeux sont si expressifs, même leur couleur est extraordinaire : ils sont gris mais avec des reflets de bleu, de violet même… non, non, là Potter tu t'égares — pour me dire : « Enfin Potter tu te fais des idées. » ou « Je sais me tenir en cours, moi » ou pire « Tu n'es quand même pas à ce point irrésistible, mon cher. » Comme si c'était moi qui avait des pensées déplacées !

Résultat : je suis constamment à l'affût de sa présence. Et le pire c'est que même si je suis sûr que c'est cela qu'il recherche, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il monopolise toutes mes pensées, il m'obnubile.

Je n'en peux plus, je me sens pris au piège, quoi que je fasse, il le tourne à son avantage : si je le regarde, il me sourit d'une façon qui me fait immanquablement rougir —c'est fou ce que son sourire le transforme. Son visage angélique, si froid d'habitude, s'illumine. Il a une expression tellement sensuelle ! Rien que de le voir me rend tout chose et c'est pour ça que je deviens tout rouge. Maudit soit-il d'être si beau ! — ; mais si j'évite son regard, je le sens posé sur moi, qui ne me quitte pas, qui attend que je cède et quand je le fais, quand je le regarde, je rougis, évidemment !

Je n'en peux plus, il va finir par me rendre dingue. Je devrais le détester, mais c'est tout l'inverse. Je ne sais plus comment le haïr, la haine que je croyais avoir pour lui a totalement diparue cet été et je ne la regrette pas. Et il faut bien avouer que physiquement il m'attire comme aucun mec ne l'a jamais fait. Oh, certains m'ont attiré, mais aucun ne m'a jamais fait un effet pareil. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai jamais sauté le pas. Alors que rien que de regarder Malefoy, j'ai des frissons partout. Et, par Merlin , quand je repense à son baiser, mes mains me démangent à force de vouloir retrouver la sensation de la douceur de ses cheveux — ils les portent longs et sans gel maintenant et ça lui donne un charme fou —. Et quand je repense à la sensation de ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, je meurs d'envie de les sentir sur tout mon corps. Je meurs d'envie de le toucher, de le sentir tout contre moi, de toucher enfin son corps sublime, de le goûter… Et je suis obligé de prendre une douche froide ! A force, je vais attraper un pneumonie !

Merlin, que faire ?

Le premier pas ? Hors de question ! J'ai trop peur de me heurter au Malefoy caustique que je connais si bien. Et puis, je sens qu'il n'attend que ça ce petit serpentard vicieux et manipulateur ! Il m'allume, il joue avec moi. Il veut me pousser à craquer. Alors, non, je refuse de lui laisser le plaisir de gagner à ce petit jeu sadique qui semble tant l'amuser. Je ne vais sûrement pas lui faire ce plaisir. Non, non, mille fois non. Je refuse d'être la souris et de le laisser être le chat.

Je vais rester de marbre devant ses provocations… même s'il hante mes rêves au point que je suis obligé de lancer un sort pour insonoriser mon lit toutes les nuits. Mes camarades de chambre savent que je préfèrent les mecs, mais je ne veux pas passer en plus pour un obsédé. Et j'ai peur de crier le nom de Malefoy dans mes rêves, ce qui serait la honte totale ! Certes la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est finie, mais Ron ferait une attque s'il savait que je phantasme toutes les nuits sur mon meilleur ennemi...

* * *

Alors ?

Oui je sais c'est court ! Mais je poste vite, et puis, ça risque d'être comme ça tout du long, alors…

Non, on ne tape pas sur l'auteure, on se déchaîne plutôt sur le petit bouton bleu, oui, ; celui-là, à gauche. Allez GO !

Et à lundi !

Avant les RAR, je voudrais juste faire 30 secondes de pub : je publie une fic avec trois autres copines, qui s'intitule **"Foutoir au dortoir."** C'est tout un programme, et si vous êtes fan de yaoi Harry Potter, vous serez pas déçus ! On s'appelle d'ailleurs, les reporters sans vertu, je crois que c'est sufisamment subtil pour que je n'ai pas besoin de commenter ! LOL ! Au cas où, je vous donne notre page http / www. fanfiction. net /u /918401 / (faut virer les espaces dans l'adresse, moi je les mets seulement parce que sinon le site refuse de l'écrire.)

**Et maintenant les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**BadAngel666 **: Je suis toute rougissante sous tes compliments, merci merci merci. Pour ce qui est de la longueur, c'est pas encore gagné, mais j'essaye… enfin, pas dans cette fic, lol ! En tout cas, tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur. A lundi j'espère…

**Delphine **: Je suis toujours ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle revieweuse, et te lire ne me dérangera jamais ! Lol ! En revanche, même si t'es pas a seule à te plaindre de ma brièveté, pour cette fic au moins, ça risque d'être comme ça tout du long… Désolée, mais au moins, je poste vite, amors, j'espère que ça compense… T'inquiètes, l'inspiration, j'en ai, pour toutes mes fics ! Je suis une yaoiste déchaînée moi ! LOL !

**Hana Uchiwa : **T'as parfaitement raison, Drago est mignon tout court ! Et c'est pas Harry qui nous contredira !

**Himitsu no fire** : Alors, j'ai pas raison, Harry, question zenitude, c'est pas gagné ! Mais non, il va tout de même pas se jeter sur Drago, il a sa fierté quand même ! Quant à ton chapitre, c'est fait, j'ai lu, j'ai aimé, j'ai reviewé .

**Hisokaren** : C'est encore court, mais t'as raison, Drago aura tout ce qu'il veut, et Harry aussi, je suis pas JKR moi !

**Kimmy Lyn** : Merci maître… Là, y a Harry qui parle, y a Harry qui parle, y a Harry qui parle ! LOL !

**Serpentis-draco **: Alors, cette suite ? Elle te va toujours ?

**Snape Black Rose** : Toujours ravie de t'aider à te changer les idées. A lundi prochain !

**Vert émeraude** : Non, je ne dirais rien !

**Zaïka** : La suite est là, et la suite vient lundi !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! C'est lundi, je publie !

Suis malade, et fatiguée aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai qu'une parole, alors je publie.

Mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans une longue intro.

Je rappelle juste que rien à moi blablabla…

Et que j'écris du yaoi et que si c'est pas encore citronné, ça va venir.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même sans reviewer. Pour les revieweurs, encore plus merci, les RAR sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : On joue ? **

**POV Drago.**

Je l'avoue, je suis un sale gamin. Et un peu sadique sur les bords. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et avec Potter, c'est encore plus drôle que d'habitude.

D'abord parce qu'il rougit comme une jouvencelle. Il est trop mignon quand il devient écarlate et j'adore que ce soit mon regard ou mon sourire qui le pousse à rougir ainsi.

Ensuite, physiquement je crois bien qu'il me plaît plus qu'aucun de mes amants. Et je trouve qu'on forme un beau couple : le pâle et le ténébreux, le blond et le brun. Je suis un esthète, moi, et j'aime le contraste de ma main sur la sienne.

En plus, Potter essaye tellement de ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments ! J'adore le voir se figer, fermer son visage alors même que son corps frissonne à mon contact.

Mais, le must ça a été le match de Quidditch entre nos deux maisons, hier, qui marquait la fin des cours et le début des vacances de Noël.

Bien sûr, il a encore gagné, mais c'est pas le plus important. C'est vraiment un attrapeur hors-pair parce qu'on peut dire que je lui ai pas facilité la tâche. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer et je suis sûr que je lui ai fait perdre tous ses moyens, et pourtant il a attrapé le vif d'or avant moi ! J'avoue, je suis impressioné. Et c'est pour ça, finalement, que je suis content qu'il ait gagné, c'est une compensation, sinon, il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant le match.

Rien que d'y repenser, je sens un grand sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Sans me vanter, j'ai été machiavélique à souhait. Ça c'était de la drague ! Et je sais de quoi je parle, draguer c'est une seconde nature chez moi. Je revoie encore la scène : déjà, je l'ai collé autant que j'ai pu en faisant semblant de chercher le vif. Je lui ai même réussi à le toucher en lui murmurant sensuellement :

- « Tu chevauches ton balai comme un dieu. J'ai hâte de te voir chevaucher autre chose. »

Le pauvre ! Heureusement qu'il ne porte plus de lunettes sinon elles auraient été pleines de buée tellement il a rougi ; et avec ma main sur son bras, j'ai pu être sûr de l'effet que je lui faisais ! Et mon sourire coquin le lui a fait bien comprendre. Il a bien essayer de répliquer en me disant :

- « Toi, en revanche, malgré ta réputation, tu n'es pas à la hauteur face à moi dans le ciel. »

Mais il n'arrive pas à la cheville d'un serpentard en ce qui concerne l'art et la manière de déstabiliser quelqu'un.

- « Eh, tu as mené ton enquête pour être si bien renseigné sur ma réputation ? Je suis on ne peut plus flatté de ton intérêt. Mais la prochaine fois, viens me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de te renseigner et de te faire une démonstration gratuite. »

Là, il ne savais plus quoi dire alors il est parti en chandelle.

- « Froussard », lui ai-je crié avant de le suivre.

- « Lâche-moi les basques Malefoy. »

- « Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te les enlève ? »

- « Arrête je te dis ou je… »

- « Ou tu quoi ? Tu me réduis au silence ? Ça c'est moi qui le fais tu te souviens ? »

- « Tu m'as pris en traître ! »

- « Ah, je ne suis pas serpentard pour rien, que veux-tu c'est ma façon d'être. »

Et là il ne sut pas non plus quoi dire tellement il s'était attendu à ce que je nie tout en bloc. Une telle franchise de ma part, ça l'a scié.

- « Allons, Harry, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, parce que je suis imprévisible. »

L'emploi de son prénom et du verbe aimer le laissa bouche bée, et le rendis encore plus incapable de me répondre avec efficacité.

- « Ce n'est pas ça que j'aime chez toi. »

- « Ah non, c'est mon physique de rêve alors ? »

- « C'est ta nullité au Quidditch. », dit-il en me montrant sa main droite qui tenait le vif d'or.

- « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Potter », lui murmurais-je en me serrant encore plus contre lui juste avant que les autres joueurs ne rappliquent, et sentant bien que ma voix le troublait, « je sais que tu m'aimes, tu viens de me l'avouer, et une fois descendu de ton balai, tu joues sur mon terrain, et là, je n'ai encore jamais perdu. »

Et je l'ai laissé descendre vers la terre ferme. Mais au moment même où ses coéquipiers se jetaient sur lui pour le féliciter, j'ai bien vu dans ses magnifiques yeux verts qui ne me lâchaient pas que mes paroles avaient fait mouche.

Les jours qui viennent risquent d'être encore plus intéressant encore ! Je suis génial ! Et je dis ça en toute modestie, bien sûr ! Ah, ah, ah !

* * *

**Alors ?**

Non, on ne me tue pas… Je sais, je sais, finalement je suis une sadique…

Mais bon, je suis maladeuh… Alors, on fait une p'tite review gentille, please, ça vaut tous les médicaments du monde, et comme ça je reviendrai lundi en pleine forme avec le… LEMON ! Et oui… Comment ça vous êtes encore plus frustrés maintenant que je vous ai dit ce que contient le prochain chapitre ? Comme c'est dommage… Niark niark niark… Non, c'est pas moi qui suis méchante, c'est la maladie qui parle… Ne me tuez pas, AIEUH… OSKOUR….

A lundi, si je suis toujours en vie…

**Et maintenant les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Delphine** : Non, j'ai pas honte de le traumatiser, et je vais continuer ! Mais bon, c'est pour qu'il soit encore plus heureux après notre Ryry, alors… Heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas. Bonne semaine à toi aussi.

**Farahon** : J'ai remis "Alors ?" juste pour toi ! Mais si tu me tues, tu sauras jamais la suite ! lol !

**Hana Uchiwa** : Merci merci, tu as vu, il est pas le seul à phantasmer ! lol !

**Himitsu no fire** : Moi aussi, de temps en temps, je ne sais plus de quoi parlait ma review, surtout que je reviewe beaucoup… Mais bon, je suis heureuse de te faire aimer les lundis… ou les mercredis…

**Hisokaren** : Merci. T'as raison, quoique franchement j'adorerais que JKR fasse un slash, même un tout petit, genre Dean/Seamus par exemple ! A lundi prochain !

**Jouzetsuka** : Et oui, un gryffondor ne fait pas le poids contre un serpentard, quoique…

**Kimmy Lyn** : Désolée, mais aujourd'hui, pas la force de les faire parler ! Mais lundi prochain, j'essaie, promis. Et c'est toi qu'ils vont tuer mes revieweurs s'ils savent que t'as déjà la suite…

**La-shinegami** : Je sais c'est court, mais je publie tous les lundis… et tu vois, même malade je publie… ça compense, non ?

**Serdra** : Mais non, je vais pas le laisser mourir de frustration t'inquiète ! Tu verras lundi prochain !

**Snape Black Rose** : Voilà ! lol !

**Vert émeraude** : Sale petite serpentarde ! lol ! Je préfère les yeux de chat au chantage… Mais en échange de la vie de mes amours, je te dis ce que moi je pensais qu'il y voyait, même si en fait, tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux parce que j'ai réalisé que je le disais jamais ce que Harry avait lu dans les yeux de Dray… lol ! Donc, évidemment, Harry y lit du désir, mais surtout, il voit Dray, le vrai je veux dire, il voit les blessures de son âme (je sais, c'est mélo, mais Dray il a été très malheureux dans sa vie, méchant papa tout ça) et il y lit la promesse d'un amour vrai : je veux dire qu'il y voit que pour le serpentard il n'est pas juste une aventure. D'ailleurs, en fait, je crois que je vais insérer cette explication dans un chapitre, je sais déjà lequel, parce que t'es absolument pas la seule à me poser la question, et puis, oui… une expression calculatrice et sadique apparaît sur son visage comme ça ça sera encore plus douloureux… niark niark niark… Si tu veux l'explication de cette dernière phrase énigmatique, promets-moi la happy end ! A serpentarde, serpentarde et demie ma chère !

**Vif d'or** : Désolée, mais étirer je peux pas, j'ai horreur de délayer. Alors, je sais, c'est court, mais bon, je sais pas faire autrement, quoique, j'essaie. Pour cette fic, c'est rapé, mais pour celles que je suis en train d'écrire, je fais des efforts pour faire des chapitres plus longs. Enfin, contente que tu aimes quand même. Et puis, je publie vite, non ? C'est déjà ça… Enfin moi je trouve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! **C'est lundi, je publie !

J'en reviens pas de pouvoir toujours mettre ce slogan ! Je suis trop forte et trop gentille…

— « C'est bon, tu peux peut-être arrêter de te jeter des fleurs, non ? »

— « Tiens, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

— « En plus t'es une menteuse… »

— « Pardon ? »

— « Ben oui, t'es pas gentille, t'es méchante, sadique… »

— « Même pas vrai ! »

— « Oh si c'est vrai, je confirme ! »

— « Ah non, Dray, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

— « Ben si… »

— « Alors (prend son plus bel air serpentardesque)… si je suis si sadique que ça… Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite de l'histoire ? Et le fait que ce soit enfin le lemon… »

— « QUOI ? »

— « Ben oui, je l'avais dit au chapitre d'avant… »

— « Je me fais enfin Harry ? »

— « Eh ! Je suis là ! Et puis qu'est-ce t'en sais, c'est peut-être moi qui mène la danse ! »

— « Alors là, dans tes rêves petit Gryffy… N'est-ce pas Ishtar ? »

— « Moi, je suis sadique, alors… j'ai rien à dire. »

— « NON, s'il te plaît… je suis désolé, t'es pas sadique, t'es mon auteure préférée, je t'aime, je t'adore… »

— « Dray, t'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop… »

— « Harry ! Arrête, je veux le lemon moi… Toi aussi d'ailleurs, non ? »

— « Drago, arrête d'avancer vers moi comme ça… Tu me fais peur… AU SECOURS ! »

— « Harry, reviens… »

Bon, alors, tandis que Harry se fait courser par un serpentard lubrique, je fais juste mes rappels habituels avant de vous donner enfin le lemon que vous attendez tous, bande de pervers ! Inutile de nier, j'ai lu vos reviews ! lol ! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie, et vous rappelle que vous trouverez les RAR comme d'habitude à la fin.

Rappel 1 : Je ne suis pas JKR, au cas où quelqu'un aurait encore un doute…

Rappel 2 : Au cas où il y aurait des âmes pures, chastes et innocentes parmi vous qui n'auraient pas encore compris, ceci est une fic yaoi, c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour et de sexe entre hommes, et ce coup-ci, le lemon est là ! C'est donc explicite, chaud, miam et tout et tout. Donc, homophobes s'abstenir, âmes chastes, pures, etc... vous lisez à vos risques et périls…

Pour tous ceux qui se lèchent déjà les babines, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Tu veux jouer ? Jouons. **

**POV Harry.**

« Tu joues sur mon terrain, et là je n'ai encore jamais perdu.» C'est ce qu'on va voir, espèce de sale petit serpentard arrogant. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

Et Harry, bien résolu à rendre à Drago la monnaie de sa pièce, envoya sur-le-champ au serpentard un hibou, soigneusement choisi à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir de la part de qui il venait, avec un message lapidaire : « 23 h. Salle sur demande. HP.»

A 22 h 55, Harry passa trois fois devant l'endroit où se trouvait la salle sur demande pour faire apparaître la porte et pouvoir y entrer.

En ouvrant la porte, il demeura stupéfait. Malefoy était déjà là et c'est donc à son désir que la salle sur demande s'était adapté, contrairement à ce que Harry avait prévu. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait, non dans une salle commune faite pour discuter comme il le voulait, mais dans une réplique de la chambre de Malefoy, enfin, il le supposait à la vue du lit et de la décoration aux couleurs des serpentards.

- « Je suis seulement venu te parler », dit-il enfin.

- « Toi peut-être », dit la voix de Malefoy derrière lui tandis que le serpentard refermait la porte et s'y adossait, « mais c'est moi qui dicte les règles, je te l'ai déjà dit Potter. »

Harry ne se retourna pas, sentant ses mains trembler, et ne voulant pas donner à Malefoy le plaisir de s'apercevoir que sa voix seule l'excitait dangeureusement. Heureusement, il réussit à ne pas perdre complètement ses facultés et trouva une répartie à lancer, mais ne put cependant pas empêcher sa voix de devenir un peu rauque lorsqu'il lui répondit, en espérant que Drago ne s'aperçoive pas de son trouble :

- « Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. »

- « Et dans les tiens, j'en suis sûr », rétorqua le serpentard avec un sourire victorieux et sans équivoque qui fit rougir Harry encore plus, et le mit en rage devant son incapacité à donner le change au serpentard.

Soudain il sentit Malefoy l'enlacer par derrière et se plaquer contre lui. Il essaya de se dégager, mais la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Drago lui ôtait toute force et c'est sans rencontrer aucune résistance que Malefoy le retourna pour être face à lui, passa une jambe entre les siennes et se colla encore plus à lui. Tandis que le serpentard, faisant comme s'il dansait, ondulait lascivement contre lui, Harry sentit son désir se faire de plus en plus encombrant et son pantalon se rétrécir dangeureusement. Il voulut s'échapper avant de perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait encore, mais Malefoy prit délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains et l'obligea à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Harry avait, instinctivement, évité soigneusement de le faire jusque là et il sut exactement pourquoi à l'instant même où il croisa le regard de Drago. En effet dès que ses yeux plongèrent dans les yeux gris du serpentard, ils ne purent plus s'en dégager. Il fut pris au piège de ces yeux qui, de glacials qu'ils lui avaient toujours semblé du temps où il n'y lisait que du mépris, lui paraissaient soudain, maintenant qu'il pouvait y lire le désir que le serpentard avait pour lui, les fenêtres envoûtantes d'une âme qu'il lui tardait de découvrir. Il s'y noya avec délice et ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'au désir que lui inspirait le garçon blond qui était en ce moment-même en train de le déshabiller, de l'allonger sur le lit, de se placer confortablement au-dessus de lui. Les yeux de Drago ne quittaient pas les siens et cela lui ôtait toute envie de continuer à feindre l'indifférence comme il l'avait prévu.

Il laissa son désir s'exprimer et d'un sort, déshabilla Drago. Puis, se tournant sur le côté, il le fit s'allonger tout contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de ses reins. Puis, il resta immobile, goûtant le contact de leurs peaux nues.

Drago reprit alors l'initiative et se mit à l'embrasser, mais pas comme s'y attendait Harry. Le serpentard lécha doucement ses lèvres, prenant tout son temps pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il joua avec la langue d'Harry, explorant sa bouche avec lenteur. Le gryffondor, submergé de sensations inconnues, s'abandonna sans réserve entre les bras de son amant, renonça à cacher ce qu'il ressentait et gémit sans retenue, exprimant sans équivoque le plaisir que lui procuraient les agissements de Drago. Celui-ci s'enhardit alors et descendit de baisers en baisers tout le long du torse de Harry. Quand il prit son sexe gonflé de désir entre ses lèvres, Harry posa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se cambra pour entrer plus loin dans cette bouche délicieuse.

Tout en passant encore et encore les doigts dans les cheveux de Drago — il en avait tant rêvé et c'était aussi fantastiquement doux qu'il l'avait imaginé, aussi doux que sa peau, aussi doux que ses lèvres ; qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour ce qui lui viendrait en premier à l'esprit pour caractériser Malefoy serait la douceur ? — Harry murmurait, pour lui-même mais sans se soucier d'être entendu — il avait définitivement décidé de laisser son désir parler sans réserve, son amour-propre ayant fondu comme neige au soleil sous le feu du regard de Malefoy — : « Drago, Drago, Drago », répétant sans se lasser le prénom de celui qui était à la fois sa joie et son tourment.

Drago quant à lui, reprenait de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'Harry s'abandonnait. Il décida qu'il en avait assez d'être doux et qu'il avait envie de mesurer jusqu'où Harry était prêt à le suivre. Il arrêta ses caresses et, répondant au regard interrogateur d'Harry qu'il laissait avec un désir encombrant et presque douloureux à force d'intensité, lui dit d'une voix que le désir rendait plus grave que d'habitude :

- « Maintenant, Potter, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais te prendre, maintenant. Je veux être en toi, je veux jouir de toi, en toi, et te faire crier de plaisir. »

- « Drago, je n'ai jamais… », voulut murmurer Harry, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase tant sa voix tremblait, tant son corps tremblait sous les caresses de Malefoy.

De toute façon Drago ne l'écoutait pas, occupé qu'il était à le préparer convenablement. Harry en perdit complètement la parole et le cours de ses pensées. Il eut mal quand Malefoy se glissa en lui, mais, loin de se refuser, il s'accrocha à son tourmenteur, cherchant refuge dans sa bouche si chaude, et bientôt la douleur fit place au plaisir. Drago allait et venait en lui tout en le caressant au même rythme. Le sentir en lui donnait à Harry l'impression d'être écartelé mais aussi de flotter. "C'est donc ça, l'amour…", se dit-il. Puis, il cessa même de penser tandis que Drago accélérait, encore et encore, les emmenant de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus loin. Harry atteignit l'extase en sentant Drago se répandre en lui.

Il flottait, béat, entre les bras de Malefoy, comme désincarné. Comme de très loin, il entendit Drago demander avec une drôle de voix :

- « C'était ta première fois ? »

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il hocha simplement la tête. Alors, il sentit Drago l'embrasser tendrement en chuchotant :

- « J'espère que cela t'a plu. Moi, en tout cas j'ai adoré. »

Harry s'endormit dans les bras du serpentard qui continuait à l'embrasser, avec une tendresse qui aurait surpris Harry s'il avait été capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il dormit comme il n'avait pas dormi depuis très longtemps, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais quand il se réveilla, il était seul.

* * *

**Alors ? **

— « JE TE HAIS ! »

— « Harry ? »

— « Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Déjà, je suis incapable de résister à ce connard de Malefoy parce que tu l'as fait irrésistible, beau comme un dieu… »

— « Merci Harry ! »

— « Dray, c'est pas à toi que je parle, enfoiré ! »

— « Mais en plus, il me brise le cœur ! SADIQUEUH ! SALOPEUH ! JE VAIS TE TUER !»

— « Harry, voyons, calme-toi… (Ishtar recule de deux bons mètres et se cache derrière Draco… ben oui un Harry en colère, c'est franchement flippant, je suis courageuse, mais pas téméraire !). Dray, tu pourrais le prendre dans tes bras, non ? Voilà, c'est mieux… Donc, calme-toi, je te promets la happy end… »

— « C'est vrai ? »

— « Promis, craché, juré ! »

— « Bon, alors, je t'accorde un sursis… »

— « Comme c'est gentil à toi… »

Alors, vous voyez, vous pouvez pas être moins gentils que Harry, donc, une gentille review, et on regaine ses armes, menaces, sorts de douleur, de mutilation et autres… (lol) Allez… Sinon, vous n'aurez pas le prochain lemon… Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique, mais non… Euh… je crois que je ferais mieux de me sauver en courant…

A lundi !

**Et maintenant les RAR (par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux et pour que vous trouviez la réponse à votre review facilement) : **

**Delphine : **Je vois que ma tentative de mettre mon sadisme sur le coup de la maladie a été vaine… Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te faire penser que Dray tient son sadisme de moi… lol ! Mais bon, là, j'ai laissé mon sadisme de côté, non ? Tu n'es plus frustrée dis-moi ?

**Egwene Al'Vere :** J'espère que cette suite t'a plu…

**Farahon : **T'as vu, ce coup-ci j'ai rajouté que je refuse les menaces de mort **et** de mutilation ! lol !

**Garla Sama :** Merci de tous tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant que les précédents.

**Gotika** : Merci de ta compréhension ! lol ! Je suis folle de joie de voir que je suis ton auteure préférée, ça me flatte énormément, et ça m'a bien aidé à guérir ! J'espère que mon lemon t'a plu ? A lundi !

**Hisokaren** : J'en reviens pas de ton culot ! Tu oses me traiter de sadique, toi ! Non mais vraiment ! Bien fait pour toi si tu t'es étranglée ! Je t'adore, mais t'es vraiment trop de mauvaise foi ! Enfin, j'espère que la suite t'a autant plu ! A lundi prochain ! Et je te retourne toutes tes menaces si j'ai pas très vite la suite de L'Echangeur ! NA ! Et t'en fais pas, je t'aime quand même ! En plus, j'adore quand tu cries ! Alors, à tout bientôt dans nos RAR respectives ! Bisous ma chérie.

**La-Shinegami** : Merci de reconnaître ma rapidité, c'est gentil… Quant à remplacer Harry, je crois malheureusement que t'es pas seule sur le coup… lol !

**Lilou** : J'espère que tu as aimé la façon dont Dray joue sur son terrain…

**Lincy** : Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu continuera à aimer.

**Lo Hana Ni** : J'ai eu pitié, j'ai mis la suite… lol !

**Marine Malefoy** : Alors, mon citron te convient ? Je te crois, mais je suis sûre que faire virer Vert émeraude au serpentardisme n'a pas été très difficile ! lol !

**Serdra** : La suite est venue assez vite, non ?

**Snape Black Rose** : Décidemment, moi et ton cours de chimie, on est inséparables ! lol !

**Vert émeraude** : Oui, ton chantage a marché, mais tu as promis la happy end, n'oublie pas !

**Vif d'or** : Effectivement, je pense que l'attente a été minime ! lol ! Comme quoi le retard n'a pas que des inconvénients ! lol !

**Virginie Malfoy** : Merci de tes encouragements ! Mais c'est pas parce que je vais mieux que tu dois plus reviewer, j'adooooooore les reviews moi !

**Zaïka : **Si ta question est pourquoi je poste le lundi, c'est parce que ça me donne le week-end pour écrire ! Et c'est un jour où j'ai pas cours…


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! NON ? JE VOUS JURE ! **

Je vous explique : j'ai publié un PWP (pas d'histoire, que du lemon), en prenant toutes les précautions oratoires possibles, mais avec le rating M puisqu'il y a pas plus haut. Et ben, mon "Censuré" a été censuré ! Sniff, bouh ! Mais en plus, le site m'a "punie" pour dépassement de rating en me privant de mon accès à la publication, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc, hier, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas poster, c'est que je ne **pouvais** pas !

Bon, juste avant de vous livrer la suite tant attendue (vous l'attendez n'est-ce pas ? Dites oui, s'il vous plaît !), je remercie beaucoup beaucoup les 24 (YEAH !) qui ont reviewé mon PWP : les reviews signées, j'y répondrais directement, par message persos ou par RAR interposée ; pour les anonymes, **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**, merci de tes compliments, pour les mornilles, c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose pour moi… ; **Cora**, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… et tu vois, j'ai bien été censurée… ; **Cèdre** (je suis même pas sûre de ton pseudo désolée, mais sur msn, il passe pas, et sur le site je peux plus le voir !), heureusement que j'avais prévu les serpillères ! lol ! ; **Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**, merci beaucoup, ravie que cela t'ait plu ! ; **Kida Saille**, encore, je sais pas si ça va être possible, vue la censure, mais je vais essayer… ; **Nardy**, merci de tes encouragements… Tu nous écris quand la fin de NCIS ?

Voilà, sinon, je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont adressé des messages de soutien, merci merci, c'est super gentil, et ça m'a fait du bien, parce que mine de rien, c'était ma première censure, et ça fait un peu mal…

Juste une dernière chose et j'arrête de vous saouler avec ça : quelqu'un sait combien d'infractions sont permises avant de voir son compte annulé ?

**Bref** Je publie donccechapitre qui est un POV Dray, en vous rappelant que vous pouvez rengainer armes, menaces, malédictions, il y aura un happy end, promis, craché, juré… mais pas tout de suite…

Ishtar s'enfuit en courant…

**Bonne lecture quand même ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Victoire ? **

**POV Drago.**

Victoire ! Ça y est Drago, tu t'es fait le petit Potter. Pardon, le grand Potter, le Survivant himself ! Et t'as été le premier en plus. Félicitations !

C'est bizarre, je ne me sens pas exalté. Je devrais pourtant. Mais, il y a comme un truc qui me gêne.

Du remords ? Mais non, je ne l'ai pas violé, non plus. Au contraire, il en avait autant envie que moi.

Non, c'est juste que d'habitude après une nuit comme celle-ci, le mec déserte mes pensées et je ne pense plus qu'à une nouvelle conquête.

Or là, mon désir pour ce petit brun balafré semble encore plus fort qu'avant. Rien que de repenser à ce que je lui ai fait, j'ai envie de le lui refaire, encore et encore et encore. Quand je me souviens de la façon dont il s'est abandonné à moi, à notre désir. Pour un débutant, c'est plutôt rare. Oui, ce doit être ça. J'ai été surpris de sa confiance en moi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas réalisé qu'il était vierge jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Oui, c'est juste de la surprise que je ressens, rien d'autre.

Alors, Malefoy, on se reprend. T'as qu'à te faire un nouveau mec vite fait et tu oublieras Potter aussi sec.

Oui, c'est ça. En plus, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Je connais un serdaigle qui n'attend que ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Mais alors qu'il se laissait embrasser sans enthousiasme, les yeux ouverts — ce serdaigle l'ennuyait déjà —, il croisa un regard vert, un regard reconnaissable entre mille, le regard de Potter, et à l'instant où Potter réalisa ce qu'il voyait, Drago vit ses yeux sublimes s'éteindre. Il ne pouvait le dire autrement. Il avait vraiment l'impression que d'un coup les yeux de Harry étaient devenus noirs, vides, sans vie, sans lumière.

" Eh merde !"

* * *

**Alors ?**

Je sais je sais c'est court… Mais bon vous aurez la suite lundi…

Vous pouvez rengainer armes, menaces, malédictions, comment ça je me répète…

Une petite review pour me dire combien vous m'aimez… bon d'accord : combien vous me haïssez alors…

**Je passe aux RAR qu'on a encore droit de faire, celles aux reviews anonymes, par ordre alphabétique, comme d'habitude, vous commencez à connaître le principe, je pense : **

**Farahon** : De nouveau grâce à toi, j'ai ajouté "malédictions" à ma liste ! lol ! Mais je suis sûre que tu as encore des idées et que ce chapitre va t'inspirer ! lol !

**Lilou** : Voilà une partie de la réaction de Dray, est-ce ce que tu imaginais ? Pour la réaction de Harry, c'est lundi ! Et t'inquiètes, j'aime trop le couple qu'ils forment pour les séparer longtemps…

**Virginie Malfoy** : Merci, continue de reviewer, j'adooooooore ça, je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! lol ! Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant….


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou** ! C'est lundi, je publie !

Voilà le POV Harry… J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus répondre aux reviews, même anonymes, je risque la censure… Mais je réponds aux reviews si j'ai une adresse, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en donner une, parce que j'adoooore lire vos commentaires, je suis toujours ravie de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris… et puis c'est mon seul salaire… lol !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Je le savais. **

**POV Harry.**

"Tu le savais, Harry, tu le savais. Qu'espérais-tu ?" Voilà ce que je me répétais en boucle pour chasser l'image de Drago collé à ce mec.

J'ai été une aventure pour lui, rien qu'une aventure. Drago est un don juan, tu t'en doutais, il ne s'en est jamais caché.

Je le savais, je m'y attendais, alors pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer.

Et puis, il m'a quand même offert une première fois inoubliable. C'est important. "Concentre-toi là-dessus, garde ce souvenir magnifique et oublie Drago, oublie son corps sublime, ses mains expertes, ses lèvres si douces, sa bouche si chaude."

C'est pas les mecs qui manquent à Poudlard, même pendant les vacances, la preuve Malefoy et son nouveau coup.

Et puis, je l'ai trouvé génial au pieu, mais je manque de point de comparaison. Surtout ne pas confondre amour et désir. Je ne l'aime pas. JE NE L'AIME PAS.

Bon d'accord, je l'aime. JE L'AIME. J'AIME DRAGO MALEFOY.

Mais, ça ne change rien.

Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de se rendre compte qu'il m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai supporté sa haine pendant 6 ans, je supporterais bien son indifférence jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'ai ma fierté quand même.

Et pourtant… Après notre baiser, dans ses yeux j'avais lu du désir évidemment, mais surtout, je croyais avoir vu le vrai Draco, j'avais vu les blessures de son âme et la promesse d'un amour vrai. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'étais pas juste une aventure pour lui…

Et il a été si doux après... J'ai cru qu'il ressentait plus que du désir pour moi.

Mais c'est mon manque d'expérience qui m'a fait croire ça. Il a fait ça pour pouvoir partir plus facilement. D'ailleurs, qu'il soit parti pendant mon sommeil, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. Il voulait me baiser c'est tout. Il m'a eu et il est parti se chercher un autre coup à tirer. C'est simple, il y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Alors, je n'ai qu'à oublier ce crétin et faire comme lui.

Il faut se dire que cette nuit était magique… NON, pas magique, c'était une nuit de baise sympa, et que maintenant c'est fini, et voilà, rien de plus simple.

De l'indifférence, encore de l'indifférence, et toujours de l'indifférence.

"Surtout qu'il ne sache jamais que tu l'as aimé et que tu l'aimes encore, pauvre imbécile que tu es." Je me répète cette phrase, encore et encore pour baillonner mon cœur, pour arrêter mes larmes qui coulent malgré tout toutes les nuits. Et dans la journée, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à donner le change, et à éviter son regard. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. J'espère que le temps fera le reste.

Heureusement que ce sont les vacances, au moins je peux l'éviter sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à la rentrée en espérant que quand il faudra me retrouver en binôme avec lui en Potions, mon cœur aura suffisamment cicatrisé. En attendant… je suis en convalescence. Et, j'ai de la chance, il y très peu de gryffondors qui sont restés et ni Ron ni Hermione, qui sont partis en vacances ensemble, donc pas de témoin de mon état pitoyable. Je peux être pitoyable tranquille.

Allez Potter, du courage. Essuie-tes larmes, il est temps de descendre manger, et de faire illusion.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Je sais je sais, c'est triste, c'est court, je suis méchante, je fais du mal à Harry…

Faut dire, à la relecture, je me trouve moi-même vraiment sans cœur… Mais bon, promis, ça va s'arranger… Si si, je vous jure…

Allez, une p'tite review quand même ? Ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous me détestez… lol !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou ! C'est lundi, je publie !

Harry va rester malheureux encore un peu… désolée ! Mais Dray va le devenir aussi… Niark niark niark ! Mais non je suis pas sadique ! Ou si peu !

Et puis, vous m'aimez quand même… parce que ça y est J'AI 100 REVIEWS pour cette fic.

Ishtar saute partout autour de la pièce de joie en hurlant : « ON M'AIMEUH ! »…

et quand elle est calmée… elle annonce que la 100ème review gagne un OS de son choix : oh toi l'inestimable Callidora, dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai...

Pour tous les autres, merci d'aimer et de reviewer… je vous aime tous, et même si on a plus le droit de faire des RAR à cause de ce (BIP- censuré) de site, je réponds à tous ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site ou qui me donnent une adresse mail, promis, craché, juré !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.**

**POV Drago.**

Je me sens mal depuis que Harry m'a surpris avec l'autre là, dont j'ai oublié le nom. De toute façon, j'ai même pas couché avec, il embrassait trop mal.

Il faut que je trouve Harry, mais il m'évite. Ah vite, le voilà qui descend manger :

— « Harry, attends ! »

Ouf il s'arrête, mais il ne se retourne pas, alors je me plante devant lui. Ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'est peut-être parce que c'est son regard qui m'a toujours frappé chez lui que je le remarque, mais ses yeux… oh Merlin, ils sont si cernés, si vides…

— « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? », me demande-t-il, et sa voix me fait mal, elle est sans force. Il semble si las.

— « Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

— « Bien sûr, pourquoi ? », me demande-t-il, l'air surpris.

— « Tes yeux se sont éteints. », dis-je dans un murmure.

— « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », rétorqua sèchement Harry pour masquer l'effet produit par les mots de son amant. "Il est le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Et sa voix… Il faut que je m'en ailles, vite." « Laisse-moi passer, j'ai… je suis pressé. »

— « Mais attends, je veux juste te dire, pour ce mec-là… »

— « Je m'en fiches, tu fais ce que tu veux Malefoy, tu es libre ». Et Harry passa en force, bousculant le serpentard qui s'écarta machinalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir m'écouter. Et cette façon de m'appeler Malefoy quand moi je l'appelle Harry… Il semble si malheureux.

Et puis, pourquoi pressé ? C'est les vacances.

Drago se sentait pétrifié et il restait là, à regarder vers l'endroit où Harry avait disparu.

C'est à cause de moi !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, c'est pas ma faute parce que cela voudrait dire que… non, impossible. Il ne peut pas m'aimer… Et pourtant, comme il s'est donné à moi , et le sourire qui est apparu sur son visage, après, quand il s'est endormi dans mes bras.

Oh Merlin, il m'aime.

Et moi, je l'ai quitté et quand il m'a revu, j'étais dans les bras d'un autre.

Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel con ! Mais quel con !

"Et moi, est-ce que je… ?", se demandait le serpentard en se rendant machinalement dans sa chambre. "Non, je suis un Malefoy, je n'aime personne."

Alors pourquoi tu pleures, hein Malefoy ? Je ne pleure pas ! Ah non ?

Arrête de te mentir, aies au moins le courage de regarder les choses en face, tu l'aimes.

C'est vrai, je l'aime, je m'en rends compte maintenant parce que j'ai envie de donner ma vie pour rallumer ses yeux, pour les revoir pleins de lumière, comme cette nuit-là.

Merlin, J'AIME HARRY POTTER, moi , hurla t-il et il entendit les murs de sa chambre faire écho à ce cri.

Venez tous voir le grand Malefoy, amoureux d'un garçon qui s'enfuit chaque fois qu'il le voit, qui refuse de lui parler !

Bravo ! Et il se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, d'un rire qui lui faisait mal.

Merlin, je l'ai perdu à jamais ! Mais qu'ai-je fait !

* * *

**Alors ?**

Je sais, je suis méchante, mais promis, dans le chapitre que je poste lundi prochain, ça s'arrange… Promis…

Review please… quand même… parce que je me sens un peu mal de faire du mal à mes deux amours comme ça… Je deviens sadique… Et j'aime ça… Dites-moi que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, c'est lundi, je publie !**

C'est le chapitre où tout s'arrange… donc vous pouvez ranger les malédictions, les bazoukas, et les couteaux à beurre ! lol !

Ce coup-ci, je laisse mon côté sadique de côté… enfin… autant que je peux ! lol !

Je rappelle que ceci est un slash, et qu'il y a un **lemon** dans ce chapitre (qui a hurlé YEAH ?), donc homophobes barrez-vous, et si vous ne voyez pas comment Dray et Hary peuvent aimer être amants, passez votre chemin aussi…

Pour tous les autres : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La revanche.**

**POV Harry**

Ouf, j'ai réussi à atteindre ma chambre sans pleurer !

Ce qu'il m'a dit, sa voix, quand il m'a frôlé… Merlin je vais en mourir si je ne peux plus être avec lui, contre lui, tout contre lui…

Que fait-il maintenant ? Je sais que c'est mal, mais je veux le voir. Or, si je le vois en face, je vais fondre en larmes, alors…

- « _Imago Dragonis_ »

Et devant lui s'éléva une image holographique de Drago. Il était toujours là où Harry l'avait laissé et il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il était victime d'un sort de pétrification.

- « C'est bizarre, maintenant c'est son regard qui semble éteint », murmura Harry en se penchant plus près. « Mais, il pleure ! »

Non, impossible. Je me fais des idées. Drago Malefoy ne pleure jamais, et certainement pas en public.

Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Potter, il est et restera un Malefoy. Et le pire c'est que c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Ce n'est qu'un petit crétin arrogant mais c'est **mon** petit crétin arrogant !

Mais où va-t-il ? Dans sa chambre. Bon. Et au moment où il disait « _Destructio imaginis_ », pour faire diparaître l'hologramme, il entendit le cri du serpentard.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? il m'aime ! »

Non, non, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

Et pourtant… Est-ce qu'il est possible que… ?

- « Je dois en avoir le cœur net. »

Et avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et courut vers la Tour Serpentard, en se disant qu'il déciderait quoi faire en voyant Malefoy en face.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se rappela qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il trépignait d'impatience et s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise quand Goyle arriva, les bras chargés de victuailles. "Un vrai ventre à pattes celui-là", pensa Harry, "mais pour une fois je bénis ton appétit mon cher Goyle." Et il se glissa dans la salle commune des serpentards, vide en cette période de vacances, tout comme la salle des gryffondors.

Priant pour que Drago soit toujours dans sa chambre et seul, Harry chercha sa porte. Il ne chercha pas longtemps car l'orgueilleux préfét serpentard avait gravé son nom sur la porte ! "Quel incorrigible vantard", ricana Harry.

Comment entrer ? En frappant bien sûr. Quand il entendit Drago lancer « _Apertum_ » pour faire s'ouvrir magiquement la porte, Harry se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur. Drago grogna :

- « J'espère que c'est important ! »

Mais, ne recevant pas de réponse, il se mit sur son séant, esquissa un geste pour se lever puis… se laissa retomber sur son lit en murmurant :

- « _Closum_ »

Voir le serpentard simplement refermer sa porte en renonçant à se venger de ce qui ne pouvait lui apparaître que comme une mauvaise blague fit plus d'effet à Harry que tout autre chose. Drago n'était vraiment plus lui-même, et ce ne pouvait être une mise en scène destinée à Harry puisque Drago se croyait seul. "A moins que… ? Non impossible."

Mais quand il vit Drago se lever et marcher droit sur lui, il recula précipitamment, sans plus savoir quoi penser, car Malefoy disait :

- « Harry, je suis désolé ! »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Drago se morigéner à haute voix, qu'il recommença à respirer, ne se rendant compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'il retenait son souffle. Il laissa même échapper un soupir tremblant que Drago heureusement n'entendit pas, trop occupé à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Harry tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement ce que maugréait le serpentard.

Drago se traitait de tous les noms :

- « "Je suis désolé !" Ah bravo, Malefoy, quelle originalité ! Non mais franchement, plus cliché tu meurs ! T'es pitoyable. En plus, t'oublies que Harry ne veut pas te parler, ni t'écouter, que tu viens de le croiser et qu'il s'est sauvé en courant. C'est pas un "désolé" qui l'arrêtera. Réfléchis bon sang réfléchis, il doit y avoir un moyen… Une lettre… non, il va la jeter sans la lire et je ne serai pas plus avancé. Voyons… voyons. Ça y est, j'ai une idée », s'écria-t-il en saisissant sa baguette et en faisant apparaître, au grand effarement de Harry, un badge ; et un badge en forme de cœur, qui clignotait car le cœur était dessiné avec des diodes rouges lumineuses et clignotantes, et à l'intérieur était gravé "Je t'aime Harry".

Quand il vit Drago l'épingler sur sa robe de sorcier et regarder avec attention l'effet produit dans un miroir invoqué pour l'occasion, Harry laissa échapper un gloussement. Mais le bruit fut étouffé par l'explosion du miroir. Drago l'avait pulvérisé et jetait loin de lui le badge, en hurlant :

- « Je suis ridicule, il va se moquer de moi ! Je ne le supporterai pas.»

Après cet éclat de colère, Drago s'écroula sur son lit en gémissant :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Être un crétin pareil, c'est pas possible ! »

Voir Drago dans cet état pertubait tant Harry qu'il esquissa un geste pour enlever sa cape d'invsibilité, mais soudain, il se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Drago pleurait ! Et pas qu'un peu. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ses sanglots le secouaient tout entier. Il murmurait quelque chose. Harry tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que Drago répétait son prénom, encore et encore, comme une litanie, la voix rauque et brisée.

Harry ne put le supporter plus longtemps. Il aimait le Drago fier et sûr de lui qu'il avait toujours connu et le voir défait à ce point, les yeux rougis de larmes, les vêtements froissés… lui ! toujours si soucieux de son apparence et si avide de plaire !

Harry ne pensa plus qu'à soulager son amant, oubliant ses propres tourments. Voir Drago malheureux aurait dû lui faire plaisir, il avait tellement rêvé durant ces quelques jours de voir soufrir à son tour celui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir ! Mais non, il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, il voulait que Drago cesse de pleurer.

"Cette fois je ne peux plus me mentir sur mes sentiments", pensa-t-il, "puisque son bonheur m'importe plus que ma vengeance, contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé."

Et Harry enleva sa cape tandis que Drago, qui lui tournait le dos, ne s'apercevait de rien. Il en profita pour murmurer « _Insonorus totalus_ » pour insonoriser magiquement la pièce puis il s'approcha, s'assit près de son amour et passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Drago sursauta et se retourna si brutalement qu' Harry serait tombé s'il ne s'était pas levé du lit.

- « Harry ? », coassa Drago.

- « Chut, mon amour ! Ne dis rien. Nous avons mieux à faire », murmura Harry en l'embrassant. « Tes lèvres m'ont tellement manqué ! »

Drago, sous le choc de son apparition, ne réagit pas à ses baisers. Harry, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là, chuchota « _Nudus_ » pour les déshabiller tous deux d'un coup de baguette, puis colla son corps nu tout contre celui de Drago, et tout en caressant fiévreusement le corps du serpentard, lui murmura :

- « Eh Malefoy, t'attends quoi ? Le déluge ? »

Drago eut un frisson et agrippa convulsivement le gryffondor comme s'il doutait de sa présence. Harry le serra encore plus contre lui en l'embrassant passionément et, passant une jambe entre celles de son amant, il se frotta lascivement contre lui pour éveiller son désir. Drago gémit de plus en plus fort, au rythme où Harry se frottait à lui. Ils jouirent de concert et Drago étouffa, enfin essaya d'étouffer, son cri sur les lèvres de Harry.

Puis, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, le serpentard sourit et dit :

- « Alors tu es vraiment là. »

- « Tu en as douté jusqu'à maintenant ? Dis donc, tu as une imagination fertile ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas une hallucination et que j'avais réellement insonorisé ta chambre, ou tout Poudlard t'aurait entendu ! »

- « Ah mon amour, c'est que jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ça ! »

- « Redis-le moi »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ce que tu avais gravé sur ton affreux badge clignotant. »

- « Ah Merlin, tu as vu ça aussi ! »

Devant l'air déconfit du serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Arrête. ARRÊTE ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ! », hurla Drago, en écrasant Harry contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de rire. Il finit par l'embrasser sauvagement, le mordant et envahissant sa bouche.

- « Désolé, mon chéri, », dit Harry quand Drago le laissa enfin respirer, « je ne me moquais pas. Non je te promets », ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de son amant, « mais tu avais l'air si gêné ! C'est ça qui m'a fait rire. En revanche, j'ai adoré te voir en amoureux transi, je te le jure », conclut Harry, en se remettant à rire lorsqu'il ajouta « même si ton goût laisse un peu à désirer je l'avoue. »

Rassuré, Drago se joignit à lui, avant de sceller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

- « Et puis », continua Harry après ce baiser, « j'ai maintenant une arme contre toi pour quand tu seras par trop arrogant, serpentard de mon cœur. »

Et Harry, pour arrêter la discussion, empêcha Drago de répliquer en l'embrassant fougueusement, à pleine bouche, tout en inversant leurs positions pour se retrouver au-dessus. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti si entreprenant. Mais être sûr que son amour était partagé, que Drago l'aimait, lui donnait toutes les audaces. Alors il avait décidé de continuer à prendre les choses en main. Il avait trop souffert pour attendre encore, il voulait trop goûter, toucher, sentir à nouveau ce corps qu'il avait cru avoir perdu à jamais. Il se mit donc à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant. Drago voulut se débattre mais Harry le bloqua fermement sous lui et, attrapant sa baguette magique, lui attacha les mains aux montants du lit.

- « Maintenant, tu vas être sage j'espère. Sinon, je peux aussi t'attacher les jambes. »

- « Mais Harry… », protesta Drago

- « Tu veux que je te baillonne aussi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », murmura Drago, étonné par le ton impérieux de son amant, qui avait été si passif la dernière fois.

Drago ne savait plus quoi penser, mais comme l'attitude nouvelle du gryffondor l'excitait beaucoup, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs, il décida de le laisser faire et se tint coi. Harry se remit à l'embrasser tout en laissant ses mains et ses lèvres faire ce dont il avait tant rêvé depuis cette nuit-là. Drago se laissait faire, en gémissant.

- « Je te demande une seconde », dit Harry en reprenant sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau « _Insonorus totalus_ ».

- « Juste au cas où », murmura-t-il à Drago en souriant, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

- « Je vais te faire tout ce que je rêve de te faire depuis… que j'ai compris que je pourrais le faire… Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire. Laisse-moi mener la danse cette fois. »

- « Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je suis à toi. Mais parle-moi encore. », réussit à murmurer Drago, entre deux gémissements de plaisir, tout contre les lèvres d'Harry.

- « Ça t'excite ? »

Le corps de Drago répondit pour lui en frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Harry était stupéfait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son amant. Sans même qu'il en ait conscience, sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus chaude, plus sensuelle, et cela excitait Drago encore plus.

Harry, en même temps qu'il agissait, continua donc à parler à l'oreille de son amant, dans un murmure qui amplifiait l'effet qu'avait ses caresses sur Drago :

- « Je vais te raconter ce dont je rêvais la nuit quand mon désir de toi se faisait irrésistible. Je rêvais de t'avoir à ma merci, comme maintenant, pour pouvoir déguster ta peau, me repaître de sa douceur, de sa chaleur… Je rêvais aussi de te caresser.. . comme ça, jusqu'à ce que tes tétons se dressent, pour que je puisse les mordiller… comme ça. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu en frissonnes de plaisir. Mais, ça ne fait que commencer. Je veux te goûter, te sentir, je veux… hum. Je te veux. »

Et Drago gémissait, s'abandonnant totalement au plaisir que lui procurait Harry. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais était sensible à ce point, comme si sa peau était aussi fine que de la soie. Chaque contact entre leurs peaux lui faisait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Et quand il sentit Harry prendre enfin son sexe entre ses lèvres, le désir de lui se fit si intense qu'il ne put que balbutier le prénom de son amant, d'une voix suppliante. Mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir Drago. Il fit courir sa langue le long du sexe dressé du serpentard, le titilla avant de le reprendre en bouche. Mais il le suça sur un rythme lent, qui exacerbait le désir de Drago et dit :

- « C'est moi qui commande maintenant. Tu es à moi Drago et tu vas me le dire. Dis mon prénom, mon amour. Et dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu me le dises, encore et encore ; je veux que tu cries mon nom ; je veux que tu saches bien à qui tu dois ton plaisir. Je veux que tu te rendes à moi. Tu m'appartiens, tu le sais, et je veux que tu me le dises. Je veux que tu me supplies de te laisser prendre ton plaisir. Et tu vas le faire. Si, si tu le feras », répéta-t-il en voyant Drago faire non de la tête, « sinon, je continue ce que je fais maintenant, et je t'affolerai jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes. »

- « Arrête… Arrête, Harry, tu me tues !»

- « D'accord, j'arrête »

- « Harry, non… »

- « Tu veux que je continues ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… »

- « Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Que je te prenne dans ma bouche ? »

- « Oui, oui… »

- « Alors, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! »

Et comme Drago ne s'exécutait pas encore, Harry enroula sa main et caressa Drago très, très lentement, juste pour maintenir son excitation au maximum.

- « Harry, Harry… »

- « Oui ? »

- « Oh Merlin, Harry… Je me rends. Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, aies pitié de moi ! »

Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prit enfin le sexe de son amant entre ses lèvres et en quelques va-et-vient rapides, il amena Drago à crier son plaisir sans retenue, et juste avant de se répandre dans la bouche du gryffondor, le serpentard hurla :

- « Harry, Harry, Harry, je… je… je t'aime! »

Harry but les mots et le plaisir de son amant avec délectation et, remontant, il s'étendit de nouveau tout le long de Drago et l'embrassa avec tendresse, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- « Ça t'a plu mon cœur ? Je vois que oui. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. », murmura le gryffondor et sa voix rauque eut l'effet escompté. Drago se remit à frissoner.

Harry trouvait grisant ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur son amant, mais il voulait plus et tandis que Drago gémissait sourdement de sentir ses mains et se lèvres sur son corps, il le lui fit savoir :

- « Je te veux mon amour, je te veux tout entier, je te veux comme tu m'as voulu la première fois »

- « Non, Harry, jamais je n'ai… non… s'il te plaît »

Mais quand Harry recommença ses caresses, Drago sentit ses reins se cambrer malgré lui, s'offrant à Harry .

Drago était conscient que Harry avait les clés de son corps, mais quand il sentit Harry s'approcher de son intimité, il se raidit encore une fois.

- « Ne te crispe pas, chéri. »

Harry voulait Drago plus que tout mais il voulait aussi que Drago reconnaisse qu'il le désirait autant que lui, qu'il voulait que Harry le possède. Il recommença donc à faire coulisser le sexe de Drago dans sa main, sur un rythme lent, pour exacerber son désir sans le satisfaire. Et tout en prenant également possession de sa bouche, il continua à l'affoler de ses mots :

- « Laisse-toi faire. Tu vas aimer, je te le promets », dit Harry et sa voix était si rauque de désir qu'elle donna la chair de poule au serpentard.

Harry, conscient du désarroi de son amant, détacha les mains de Drago. Il se les passa autour de la taille et, enlaçant lui aussi son amant, il l'installa confortablement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis, emboités l'un dans l'autre et Harry se colla encore plus étroitement à Drago tout en lui écartant les jambes. Drago s'accrocha désespérement à lui, et scella ses lèvres au cou de son amant. Et quand Harry s'approcha de nouveau de l'intimité du serpentard, quand il approcha ses doigts, quand il en entra un premier en lui, Drago, obnubilé par le désir qui montait en lui, par le contact et le goût enivrant de la peau d'Harry et par ses baisers langoureux, n'opposa plus de résistance. Et quand Harry fit aller et venir deux puis trois doigts en lui, Drago sentit ses jambes s'écarter encore plus, et ses reins se camber, et il s'offrit :

- « Viens », murmura-t-il à son amant, « oh viens vite. Je te veux en moi, maintenant. »

Harry entra alors délicatement en lui, se retenant pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais Drago se cambra encore plus pour mieux sentir Harry tout au fond de lui.

- « Doucement, chéri, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

- « Non, ne te retiens pas, je t'en supplie Harry, prends-moi… fort, vite. Je veux être tien. »

- « Tu es mien », dit Harry en commençant à aller et venir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Quand il sentit son plaisir monter, il saisit le sexe de Drago pour que leur plaisir monte au même rythme et se sentant près du pinacle, d'une voix fiévreuse, il ordonna à Drago :

- « Dis-le. Maintenant. Dis-le moi »

- « Je t'aime », murmura le serpentard juste avant que Harry ne se répande en lui, juste avant que lui-même ne se répande dans la main du gryffondor.

- « Oh, mon amour, je t'aime tellement », murmura à son tour Harry en embrassant tendrement l'élu de son cœur.

Et comblés, repus, tous deux s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Elle va pas nous refaire le coup, c'est ce que vous vous dites… Et bien elle va se gêner, tiens !

Non, on ne tue pas l'auteure… qui est sadique en fait, je sais, je sais…

Mais si on est un gentil lecteur, qu'on reviewe et qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve, on a le chapitre 10 **et** le chapitre 11 qui est aussi le dernier le 26, lundi prochain, pour Noël quoi…

Vous voyez que je suis pas si méchante que ça...

Bon, alors je vous dis à lundi, et bonnes fêtes ! Et bonnes vacances aussi pour ceux qui en prennent !

NB : **Miss Felton/Malfoy**, merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou !** C'est lundi, je publie !

Et chose promise, chose due, voici les deux derniers chapitres de cette fic.

**Merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, **merci** à tous ceux qui ont aimé, et surtout **un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé**, c'est grâce à eux que vous avez le dernier chapitre une semaine plus tôt que prévu et c'est eux qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire ! **Merci beaucoup, je vous adore !**

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Et maintenant ?**

Harry se réveilla seul, mais en y regardant mieux, il découvrit un message écrit dans l'air : "Je suis parti chercher le petit-déjeuner. Tu es si beau quand tu dors, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je t'aime. A tout de suite."

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Puis, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un badge identique à celui de Malefoy, aussi kitch et clignotant, mais marqué d'un "Je t'aime Drago".

A ce moment-là le dos de Drago apparut tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte avec, ayant les mains prises par un plateau couvert de suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir tout un régiment, et cela trois fois.

- « L'amour m'ouvre l'appétit », dit-il en souriant à la vue du visage étonné de Harry, qui regardait la taille du plateau avec des yeux ronds.

Les mains enfin libres, Drago se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

- « Dis-le. »

- « Je peux faire mieux que ça. », dit Harry en lui montrant son badge avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire qui illumina en réponse le visage de Drago était si resplendissant que Harry en fut bouleversé. Et le serpentard continua à l'émouvoir en disant :

- « Tes yeux se sont rallumés. »

- « Les tiens aussi. », répliqua Harry en s'étirant langoureusement comme pour montrer à son amant qu'il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qu'il faisait s'allumer.

Drago comprit parfaitement le message et sentit lui aussi son désir se rallumer. Il s'approcha alors de Harry avec un sourire qui ressemblait maintenant à celui d'un prédateur.

- « Tu m'as traité de tous les noms hier ! », dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton sévère.

- « Oui, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Je t'aime toi, Drago Malefoy, serpentard, arrogant, insupportable, et beau comme un dieu. »

- « Alors hier, pourquoi m'as-tu empêché d'être tout ça ? »

- « Hier… Hum… Tu étais si beau et tu paraissais si fragile…Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de te sauter…dessus. Tu veux ta revanche ? »

- « Oh oui », dit Drago , en plaquant son amant contre le matelas et en le couvrant de baisers.

- « Et le petit-déjeuner ? », demanda Harry d'une voix faussement outrée

- « C'est toi qui es au menu ! », dit Drago en dévorant effectivement le gryffondor de baisers.

Harry gémit de bonheur et sans même s'en rendre compte, ouvrit les jambes et cambra les reins. Drago en profita pour lui glisser un oreiller sous les hanches avec un grand sourire.

- « A ton tour d'être à ma merci. Tu es à moi, maintenant. A moi. Dis-le. Dis-le mon amour. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux », continua-t-il en entrecoupant toujours ses mots de baisers fébriles sur tout le corps de son amant, « Je veux que tes lèvres si douces articulent ces mots. Dis-le. »

Et Drago, tout en répétant ces mots, faisait gémir Harry de plus en plus fort en caressant son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Il entra enfin en lui et prit le sexe d' Harry dans sa main pour lui imposer un rythme délibéremment moins rapide que le gryffondor ne le désirait, car Drago voulait faire durer ce moment délicieux. Harry tendit son corps et ses mains pour enlacer Drago et le pousser à l'écraser encore plus contre lui et, d'une voix que le désir rendait fiévreuse, lui murmura :

- « Oh mon amour, Drago, Drago… je t'appartiens. Je suis à toi. Je t'en prie Drago, oh Drago… »

Et il se serra encore plus fort contre son amant, nouant ses jambes dans le dos du serpentard pour le clouer en lui. Drago accéda au désir du gryffondor en accélérant son mouvement. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus et au moment de l'extase, Harry hurla le prénom de son amant qui lui disait :

- « Je t'aime »

Les deux amants auraient bien passé encore la soirée au lit en sautant le repas, mais comme il y avait déjà passé la journée, il fallait au moins qu'ils se présentent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner qui marquait la reprise des cours. Sinon leurs amis respectifs, qui rentraient de vacances, et les professeurs, s'inquièteraient et se poseraient des questions qui pourraient devenir gênantes. Comme quoi, il y a parfois des inconvénients à être le prince d'une maison.

- « Que vas-tu dire à Ron et à Hermione, sans parler de notre cher directeur… ? »

- « J'aimerais tant leur dire la vérité… », murmura Harry

- « Alors fais-le. »

- « Tu es sérieux ? »

- « Harry, je t'aime. J'ai failli te perdre par orgueil et malgré tous mes défauts, je fais rarement la même erreur deux fois de suite. Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer et d'être aimé par toi. Je ne veux pas me cacher. Ce que nous vivons est magnifique et rare. Je suis heureux pour la première fois de ma vie et je suis prêt à le crier au monde entier. »

Drago s'interrompit en voyant Harry près de fondre en larmes.

- « Mon amour, ne pleure pas. Tu préfères garder le secret ? Alors, c'est toi qui décides. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, mais je t'en prie arrête de pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer », reprit Drago en s'agenouillant auprès d' Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Ce sont des larmes de joie mon amour. Oh Drago, c'est bien vrai, tu ne désires pas cacher notre amour ? »

- « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Tu veux que je porte mon badge pour te le prouver ? »

- « Non, je suis amoureux, pas aveugle ! », répondit Harry en souriant à travers ses larmes, « Mais si tu es décidé, je vais rentrer dans ma chambre m'habiller et je t'attendrai dans le hall à 19h30… »

- « …et on entrera ensemble dans la Grande Salle », dit Drago en achevant la pensée de Harry, « et gare à ceux qui nous chercherons noise. »

- « Oh Drago, avec toi, je ne crains personne. », dit Harry en l'embrassant une dernière fois, et en s'apprêtant à partir.

- « Attends, attrapeur de mon cœur », dit Drago en reprenant ses lèvres et en descendant ensuite jusqu'à son cou.

- « Que fais-tu ? »

- « Je te marque. Voilà. Regarde. », dit Drago en faisant apparaître un petit miroir pour que Harry puisse contempler le joli suçon qui ornait maintenant son cou.

- « Viens ici, espèce de frimeur. Toi aussi tu dois avoir ta marque, car si moi je suis à toi, toi tu es à moi et je tiens à ce que personne ne l'ignore ! »

* * *

Si vous voulez me laisser une petite review maintenant, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! J'adore telllllllement ça… Sinon, je vous retrouve au chapitre suivant, le dernier… et oui ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Je vous retrouve à la fin…

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le bonheur**

Quand Harry retrouva Drago dans le hall, ils purent tous deux vérifier que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Chacun avait revêtu les couleurs de l'autre.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la splendeur de son amant tout de rouge vêtu. Malgré les cernes dues à leurs activités récentes, Drago rayonnait avec une prestance sans égale, et la façon dont il arborait son suçon — il avait soigneusement baissé le col de sa chemise pour qu'il soit bien visible — donnait l'impression à Harry que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour possible.

Quant à Drago, il dévorait Harry des yeux en se disant que le vert lui allait vraiment à ravir, et il se sentait fier que les couleurs de sa maison soient assorties aux magnifiques yeux de son amant qui étincelaient comme jamais.

- « J'ai quelque chose pour toi », firent-ils à l'unisson, en se tendant un petit paquet.

- « Quoi ?» et leur synchronisation les fit rire.

Mais leur rire fit place à l'émotion quand ils ouvrirent leurs paquets. Là aussi, ils avaient eu la même idée : ils avaient tous deux profité de leur séparation pour transplaner en coup de vent à Pré-au-Lard — le plus étonnant étant qu'ils ne s'y soient pas rencontrés — pour s'acheter un cadeau.

Harry passa fièrement autour de son cou la chaîne en argent que Drago lui offrait et admira le pendentif qui l'ornait, un serpent, qui brillait de l'éclat de la lune. Le serpent siffla, enroula et déroula ses anneaux et s'apaisa.

Drago quant à lui contemplait amoureusement le lion qui ornait la chaîne que Harry lui offrait, et qui brillait, lui, de l'éclat du soleil. Le lion se redressa, rugit et montra ses griffes puis reprit sa pose première.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, prirent une grande inspiration et, se prenant par la main, firent magiquement s'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle en grand. Tous ceux qui y étaient, c'est-à-dire toute l'école ou presque à cette heure-ci en cette veille de rentrée, se retournèrent comme un seul homme au bruit du sortilège. Tous les bruits cessèrent peu à peu au fur et à mesure que les élèves comprenaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Harry et Drago restèrent immobiles, en pleine lumière, main dans la main, Harry en vert et argent, Drago en rouge et or, le temps d'être sûrs que tout le monde les avait reconnus. Puis, toujours main dans la main, ils remontèrent la travée centrale, tous les regards posés sur eux, jusqu'à la table des gryffondors où Harry s'assit après avoir tendrement embrassé Drago qui rejoignit alors la table des serpentards.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois Drago assis que la Grande Salle reprit vie. Les questions, les exclamations fusèrent.

A la table des gryffondors, Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres, se leva pour embrasser Harry et lui dire:

« Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! »

A ces mots, le sourire de Harry se fit plus intense et son cœur reconnaissant ne put que dire :

- « Merci Hermione »

Mais cela suffit à son amie.

En revanche, Ron semblait pétrifié, et sa machoire prête à se décrocher tellement elle tombait.

- « Chéri, fais attention, tu vas finir par gober une mouche », lui fit remarquer Hermione qui s'était rassise à côté de lui.

Ron sursauta et ferma la bouche. Puis, il avisa le serpent argenté qui sifflait sur la poitrine d'Harry et rouvrit la bouche encore plus grand.

Harry pouffa puis dit calmement, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- « Et oui, j'aime Drago Malefoy. Mais tu t'en remettras, j'en suis sûr. »

- « Mais, mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? », fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur, « Tu savais que j'aimais les garçons, non ? Et bien, j'ai logiquement choisi le plus beau mec de l'école ! Même un hétéro comme toi doit pouvoir voir que c'est Drago le plus beau ! »

- « Mais, mais… »

- « Tu te répètes, là, mon vieux », dit Harry en riant.

Puis, son rire s'arrêta net tandis qu'il prenait conscience de quelque chose :

- « Chéri ? », répéta-t-il en regardant successivement Ron, qui s'étouffa sur sa bouchée et Hermione, qui rougit. « Et vous comptiez me le dire quand, petits cachottiers ? »

- « C'est tout récent. », murmura Ron

- « Décidémment, tous les bonheurs m'arrivent en même temps », dit Harry en souriant béatement.

- « Je suis ravi de te faire plaisir, mais efface-moi cet air idiot de la figure, je t'en prie », maugréa Ron.

- « Rabat-joie » le gronda Hermione, avant de s'apercevoir que Harry n'avait rien entendu.

En effet, Harry avait croisé le regard gris acier de son amour et s'était noyé avec délice dans ses yeux dans lesquels il ne lisait plus qu'amour, où il ne voyait plus que le reflet de son âme, et la Grande Salle avait disparue puisqu'il ne voyait plus que Drago.

Il sursauta en sentant qu'on lui donnait un grand coup sur l'épaule.

- « Aie ! T'es folle, ça fait mal », s'exclama-t-il en comprenant que c'était Hermione qui l'avait frappé.

- « Excuse-moi, mais ça fait dix bonnes minutes que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention. Mais visiblement, je ne suis pas de taille à rivaliser avec un serpentard tout de rouge vêtu », lui répondit son amie avec un sourire. « Mais je crois que tu seras content d'entendre ce que je veux te dire. »

- « Oui ? »

- « Il y a sur le toit de la Tour d'astronomie une tente qui fait un charmant nid d'amour… Et pas de risque d'être dérangé. », ajouta-t-elle mutine. « Le mot de passe c'est _Tranquilitas tranquilitatum_. »

- « Merci Hermione. », dit Harry surpris. « Mais comment… ? » Il s'interrompit en voyant le teint de Ron devenir de la couleur de ses cheveux. « Mais », reprit-il, « je ne voudrais pas vous en priver. »

- « T'inquiète, j'ai crée une tente équivalente en haut de la Tour Gryffondor. Pour nous c'est plus pratique. »

- « Hermione ! », protesta Ron

- « Ben quoi ! », fit innocemment Hermione tandis que Harry éclatait de rire devant l'air déconfit de Ron.

- « Puisque c'est comme ça, je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps », conclut Harry après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec Drago. « Bonne nuit ! »

Et les deux amants repartirent ensemble sous une pluie de « Bonne nuit ! » plus ou moins grivois.

Une fois tourné un coin de couloir, Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent.

- « Ça s'est bien passé, finalement », résuma le serpentard

- « Oui, et moi j'ai même eu le droit à un tuyau pour te faire une surprise. », ajouta Harry

- « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

- « Alors suis-moi. »

Drago suivit son amant sans rechigner. Arrivé sur le toit de la Tour d'astronomie, Harry fit apparaître la tente, qui, comme toutes les tentes de sorciers, était minuscule vue de l'extérieur mais se révéla contenir un véritable appartement avec une immense chambre et une salle de bains où on devait pouvoir tenir à dix sans se gêner. En plus, une fois qu'ils furent entrés, elle redevint invisible. C'était magnifique ! Et quand Harry découvrit qu'on pouvait rendre la toile transparente pour admirer les étoiles, les deux amants se crurent au paradis.

- « Ta surprise est fabuleuse, Harry », dit Drago en l'embrassant

- « C'est Hermione que tu devras remercier. C'était son nid d'amour pour elle et Ron. Et elle nous en fait cadeau ! »

- « Alors elle est avec Ron? »

- « Et oui ! Enfin ! », dit Harry avec un grand sourire

- « Décidemment, Granger est une fille pleine de ressources ! »

- « Et de surprises. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle s'est douté avant nous que nous nous aimions ! Elle était la seule à ne pas sembler surprise de nous voir en couple.»

- « Justement, à ce propos, moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. », dit Drago, soudain sérieux.

Il fit s'asseoir Harry et se mit à genoux devant lui :

- « Mon amour, aujourd'hui j'ai tout ce que je désire. Si je mourrais à l'instant, je n'aurais pas d'autre regret que de ne pas avoir pu passer toute ma vie à tes côtés. C'est pour cette raison que je veux, sans plus attendre, te demander solennellement ta main. Harry Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ? », demanda Drago en sortant de sa poche une chevalière où leurs initiales s'entrelaçaient.

Harry, submergé par l'émotion resta un moment sans pouvoir parler, mais ses yeux étincelants répondaient pour lui à la déclaration de son amant. Puis, enfin, il parvint à articuler :

- « Drago Malefoy, c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Oui, je veux t'épouser. », et il tendit sa main pour que Malefoy puisse passer la bague à son doigt.

Harry prit la tête de son fiancé entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour.

- « Oh Drago… je t'aime tant, j'ai l'impression que c'est trop de bonheur.»

- « Et pourtant, ça ne fait que commencer, mon amour, nous avons toute notre vie à vivre maintenant. »

- « **Nous** », se répéta Harry, et tandis que ce mot résonnait en lui, il se dit que ses années noires étaient vraiment derrière lui cette fois : il ne serait plus jamais seul ; il serait heureux à jamais avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il s'abandonna au baiser de Drago avec un soupir de parfait contentement.

Puis, avant de compléter l'union de leurs âmes par l'union de leurs corps, union qu'ils avaient pourtant hâte de célébrer encore et encore et encore, avant de se perdre l'un dans l'autre comme ils aimaient le faire et comme il se promettaient de le faire longtemps, les deux amants prirent un moment pour s'unir dans la lumière céleste qui illuminait la tente, et, simplement allongés côte à côte, main dans la main, ils savourèrent le plaisir simple et doux qui naissait du contact de leurs peaux nues, le regard tourné vers le ciel tout illuminé d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux, qui, premier témoin de leur engagement, paraissait leur promettre un avenir radieux.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors**, une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin ? J'espère que vous avez aimé… En tout cas, encore merci à tous mes revieweurs adorés ! 

C'est F I N I, FINI ! Vous vous rendez compte !

Parce que c'est pas seulement cette fic qui est finie, c'est toutes les fics que j'ai postées. Je n'ai plus de fics en cours !

Mais bon, pour ceux qui paniquent — allez… laissez-moi croire qu'au moins certains d'entre vous aiment ce que j'écris… je pense là à tous ceux de mes revieweurs adorés qui suivent toutes mes fics, continuez surtout !

Bref, je voulais vous dire que je reviens à la rentrée avec tout plein de choses… un HPDM, un HPSS (où Sevy est un vampire… MIAM ), des song-fics, deux HPLV aussi et plein d'autres choses encore…

Alors, je vous dit à la rentrée… (je fais les yeux du chat potté là)

Je souhaite une bonne fin de vancances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir…

ET **une merveilleuse année 2006 ! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez !**


End file.
